


Thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Derek, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, M/M, Protective Derek, Puppy Piles, Scared Stiles, Thunder and Lightning, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunder storm is passing Beacon Hills and the Scaredy-cat makes a reappearance. </p><p>Also, puppy piles and pancakes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

It was only a couple of hours until morning but the sky was as black and as cloudy as it had been when they went to sleep and the rain kept pouring down. The thunder storm hadn’t lost any of its potency and the room lit up occasionally when flashes zigzagged their way across the sky and the thunder rumbled menacingly. For split-second Derek didn’t know why he’d woken up but then he heard the familiar clicking of claws against the floor boards and Laura entered his bedroom just one step ahead of Leia.

“Hey, pup” he muttered sleepily. “What’s the matter?” The small wolf whined and soon the small dachshund did as well. “Can’t sleep because of the storm?” he asked, throwing the covers aside and both Laura and Leia leaped onto the bed and pressed as close to him as they could when the wind picked up and the rain smattered hard against the window. “Well, I guess that’s answer enough” Derek sighed and winced as someone’s claws was digging into his thigh. “All right, all right” he muttered and shifted into his full wolf form, protectively curled around the frightened, whimpering pups. He listened as their heartbeats slowed down and when they were calm and fast asleep he allowed himself to nod off as well.

 

A small scuffling noise suddenly caught Derek’s attention. He perked his ears up and focused on the source of the sound. The scuffling stopped, a small clinking sounded instead and then the front door was opened. Derek could barely contain his huff of annoyance when his nose caught a familiar scent. What the hell was Stiles doing outside in the weather? He slowly sat up, taking care not to wake Laura and Leia and then padded out of the bedroom to greet his unexpected guest.

“So, um, you already know it’s me” Stiles said from the hallway. “Since, you know, werewolf senses and all that and…” His voice trailed off and he looked a bit embarrassed. “It’s just that I couldn’t sleep and… Oh, my! ” Stiles jumped and let out a high-pitched yelp of fear as lightning flashed outside, immediately followed by a roaring thunder. He pressed close to Derek and the werewolf could feel him shaking. Snorting through his nose he gently herded Stiles towards the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. It looked like he’d have to take care of both pups and Scaredy-cats tonight.

::

The next morning Derek woke up, way too early, to a loud, happy yell and a small foot firmly planted into his stomach. He groaned and tried to shift away from his daughter that was currently using him as a launching pad to leap onto Stiles and give him a hug.

“Stiles!” Laura, now back to her human self again, exclaimed and Leia joined in the general crazy happiness by licking everyone’s faces and barking loudly. Derek just pulled a pillow over his head and prayed for some peace and quiet. When Laura finally left to go back to her own bed and Leia followed her and Stiles went into the bathroom his muscles finally relaxed and he drifted off to sleep. His second awakening would prove to be far more pleasant than the first one.

 

The storm had passed during the early hours of the morning and the sun now lit the room brightly. Warm lips pressed against his own and a tongue gently caressed them, sweetly begging for entrance. Derek groaned and Stiles was quickly took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, to tease and nibble a little. Soon they both were gasping for air and when they broke the kiss both of them panted harshly.

“Good morning” Stiles smiled, lightly caressing Derek’s chest. “I’m making blueberry pancakes and there’s coffee ready in the kitchen.” Derek could certainly get used to waking up like this.

 

Derek watched as Stiles got all the ingredients out for the pancakes and Laura helped him melting butter, measuring the flour and stirring in the blueberries. He busied himself with setting the table and clearing away some dishes that had been left overnight when suddenly two small arms encircled his waist.

“Daddy?” Derek looked down to see Laura already in full puppy dog eye mode, obviously she wanted something from him.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Can you make hot milk for me?” she asked.

“Sure, but why don’t you ask Stiles instead. He’s already at the stove” Derek pointed out. Laura shook her head at the suggestion.

“No. Stiles makes the best pancakes but _you_ make the best hot milk” she said with total conviction and Derek’s heart melted. This was his family now. Stiles who made the best pancakes, his beautiful little daughter and Leia the darling little dachshund who was busy chewing on one of her toys. He just stood for a while commit the scene to his memory, wanting to savour the moment a bit longer. Then Leia licked Stiles’ foot, tickling him, and caused him to drop the pancake he was just about to flip. Unfortunately it landed with a splat on his foot and burned him and he let out a yelp of pain. Both Laura and Leia pounced on him in alarm, Laura to take his pain and Leia to eat the pancake before anyone else got to it.

 

Later, as Laura and Stiles was working their way through the mountain of pancakes and whipped cream and Leia mournfully munched on her kibble, Derek finished putting aloe vera gel on Stiles’ foot and simply rested his hand on Stiles’ ankle for a moment. This was his life now. And he wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
